The recarnation
by greatlove4Inuyasha
Summary: a lovley story between the gang and HUH! inuyasha's recarnation! yay my very 1st fanfic! i hope you like it! with lots of smiles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cherry blossoms 

"inuyasha or kagome's thoughts"

Walking near the river kagome stopped. Aren't they beautiful she said looking at a cherry blossom tree. Feh! They aren't that beautiful inuyasha said looking at the blossoms. He jumped up and picked a blossom. Here kagome.

Kagome looked at inuyasha straight at his eyes but, inuyasha turn his head around. Beacause he was blushing . Here take your flower! "inuyasha ruined the moment". Thanks kagome got the blossom and put the blossom in her hair. I wonder when sango, miroku, and shippou will be back from the mountains.

I don't know but, lets go look around for jewel shards. Kagome's flower was slipping from her but inuyasha put in her hair. Look this is how you put a flower in your hair. "I wonder why inuyasha got me the blossom and put it in my hair?". kagome lets get going.

Hey inuyasha you know something...i will always will protect you. "huh does she love me" kagome i will protect you too. thanks inuyasha. kagome hands him a locket, here inuyasha this is for you. whats this? "does she love me". it's a locket i hope you like it i want you to wear it and never take it off "i hope he likes it... inuyasha i love you and i hope you love me". "does she have feelings for me... i don't know what to say" thank you...kagome.

lets take a rest kagome sat down, kagome's hair was flowing through the wind and her scent. "her scent it...so gentle". inuyasha inuyasha INUYASHA, huh what, inuyasha started turning red. whats wrong inuyasha? nothing lets keep on going. "i wonder what he is thinking huh" inuyasha is holding kagome's hand "why is he holding my hand...inuyasha do you love me?".

Heading north they saw something or someone in a cherry blossom tree

* * *

Hey wats up guys i hope you like the chapter i want to hear some reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: napping in a tree 

"inuyasha and kagomes thoughts"

before they saw...

"i have mixed feelings for kagome... i don't know if i love her or not". umm... inuyasha why are you holding my hand kagome was turning red. oh sorry ...it didn't mean anything ok? inuyasha was turning red. hey inuyasha i wanted to ask you something "should i ask him or not". what kagome? inuyasha was looking straight at her eyes. inuyasha do you... ahhh! oww maybe we should have been looking where we were going. oww, what did you want to ask me kag...ome. look.

Huh, who is she kagome gazing at the women in the tree. Her hair was flowing in the wind sleeping in the tree like a angel. She has black hair with silver tips, wearing a red shirt with the straps crossed in front and two openings like inuyasha's kimono near her belly but her belly shows, a red skirt. Their were red ribbons wrapped around her legs she had a blanket over her head like she was hiding something and her bag was in front of the tree laying on the floor. It's not very smart to just leave your things around inuyasha pouted lets go kagome! Suddenly the women's eyes opened.

Inuyasha she has your eyes kagome gasped.. Inuyasha looked in her eyes and she looked in his. She jumped of the tree and the sheet slid of her head and revealed…EARS! Kagome yelled out. "I thought she was a normal but… she is like inuyasha". They noticed also that when she yawned she had fangs and claws.

She started walking towards inuyasha. "why is inuyasha just standing there". She placed her hand on inuyasha's face and inuyasha & her were just starring at each others eyes. "she looks like me". Her eyes started getting watery and she spoke. I finally found you…Inuyasha.

* * *

sorry this part was short but it's going to get intresting... hehehe i hope i hear some reviews please 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura, Inuyasha's Recarnation

"inuyasha, kagome, and sakura's thoughts"

"Huh how does she know his name". She bent down and inuyasha bent down with her. She stared at the ground and grabbed inuyasha and hugged him "why is she hugging me, she's warm". Kagome was starring with irritation " why is she hugging him why am I getting jealous". I've been looking for you for a very long time she smiled.

Who are you inuyasha looked confused as well as kagome. My name is…Sakura. How do you know inuyasha's name? "he is hugging her but what does the blossom mean". I know because I'm inuyasha's recarnation. What! Both of them said it at the same time.

I noticed that you look like inuyasha with the eyes, the fangs, the claws, and the most important the DOGGY EARS inuyasha started growling. "wow inuyasha's recarnation I wonder how inuyasha feels?". "wait I didn't die…I died when I was shot by kikyo, this women...sakura she is beautiful like kagome i'm having strange feelings...mixed feelings for sakura". So you are my recarnation, so that means you are a… a half demon like you inuyasha. Yes I am.

sakura stands up, inuyasha i want to learn all your moves please? ''she is very nice, has a gentle scent, and... i want to know more about her". Where did you come from. I will tell you two my story.

* * *

hey guys sorry it's very short but it's getting late i hope you like it. more in the story things get very intresting between inuyasha and sakura. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sakura's story 

"you should know by now"

I come from the north. When I was born my mother and father left me alone. They didn't love me cause I was a half demon. "this is sad, she never had parents". I lived in a village that hated demons.

They didn't know that I was a half demon. One day they found out and I ran away from the village. I was lost in a forest. Someone saw me and asked my name he told me to look for you because I was your recarnation. "wow she's been looking for inuyasha since she was a kid".

"sakura why… I know how you feel… no place to belong to". Sakura, yes lord inuyasha, kagome staring at inuyasha "what are you going to ask inuyasha?". "why is she calling me lord inuyasha". Would you like to… join us in our journey? "he wants me to go with him?". I would be honored lord inuyasha. "I hope kagome does't mind" hey sakura.

Yes lord inuyasha. You could call me…inuyasha ok? Yes lor…inuyasha. inuyasha and sakura smiled at each other. Kagome behind looking at the flower and threw it at the floor. Sakura grabbed inuyasha's hand and inuyasha looked at her and got closer. sakura, yeah sakura answered with a gentle voice.

you aren't alone anymore, thank you inuyasha."huh where is kagome" sakura let go of inuyasha's hand and walked where kagome was. "why is she here i don't want her to look at me" kagome are you ok? sakura grabed kagome's hand. "huh what is she doing" inuyasha i we will be right back just wait here. "what is she going to do with kagome".

they both went near the cherry tree. what is wrong kagome? you seem sad... and you don't have the ... blossom that inuyasha gave you. " how does she know" i'm happy you are joining us. kagome you know something... you are a sister to me and i will always protect you. "huh that sounds..."**FLASHBACK: i will protect you too kagome END OF FLASHBACK**. thanks sakura, sakura hugged kagome.Sakura you are not alone anymore. Thank you. they went walking back to inuyasha, lets follow the river inuyasha.

* * *

hey guys i hope you liked it 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hot springs 

Kagome, inuyasha, and sakura were walking near the river. Finally a hot spring! " yah I finally get to relax with sakura, it's been ages since I saw another hot spring". Ok inuyasha you go over there kagome was pointing behing a big bush. And no peeking! Feh! Like I want to see you ,inuyasha went behind the bushes. Wait a minute kagome isn't inuyasha going to take a bath with us? Inuyasha turned around and his face turn around and his face was all red " what she wants me to take a bath with her?" **inuyasha was imaging it**.

Sakura! Inuyasha can't take a bath with us he is a guy and we are girls… I will explain later and inuyasha go behind the bushes and sit… HEY! Why did you that! I'm sorry just go back there! "my god what is sakura thinking!". They both went in the water, ah…this feels good. Hey kagome, yes sakura. Do you lo… hey did you hear that, sakura's ears were twitching. Hear what? Inuyasha! Sakura ran out the water and straight to inuyasha.

Inuyasha someone is here, umm…sakura. Oh sorry I forgotten that I was nude "what did she hear". Kagome and sakura got dressed, sakura and inuyasha were smelling something in the air. Suddenly sango, miroku , and shippou appeared. Hi kagome, sango and shippou said then they looked at sakura. Who is she… she looks so much like inuyasha,stared at her. Oh my name is sakura… miroku came up to her and said holding her hands will you bear my child? WHAT! Sango clunked his head. Well as I was saying I'm inuyasha's recarrnation.

Wow inu's recaration shippou said and climbed on her sholder. My name is shippou, my name is sango, and my name is miroku your lost dreams…clunk! Well since the whole gang is here lets camp here. Ok, shippou smiled. Kagome, shippou, miroku, and sango fell asleep. Inuyasha was near the river and sakura started walking towards inuyasha.

Sakura… "I wonder why is she sitting next to me". Whats wrong inuyasha? Can't sleep "I wonder who inuyasha loves hmm…". Nothing, inuyasha was staring into her eyes "her gentle voice… her eyes, I have mixed feelings for you sakura". come inuyasha, sakura grabbed his hand and they went to the middle of the forest. Isn't it beautiful inuyasha? They were laying down looking at the sky.

"I wonder why she brought me here" yeah sakura the sky is…beautiful. Inuyasha I'm tired, sakura moved closer and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him. "huh I guess she wants me to sleep with her… her gentle scent… she is warm". Inuyasha… I going to always protect you and kagome. Sakura… I will always protect you too, thank you inuyasha again. sakura shut her eyes and fell asleep on inuyasha and inuyasha did the same thing. no one noticed the evil aura coming...

* * *

Hehe... let see what happens next... and i want some reviews pleeeeeaaseeee! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys don't worry the second part will be up soon… I hope I hear some reviews thank you for reading my story and don't worry the second part will be on soon.


End file.
